FP - December, 2401
This page chronicles posts #14384-14490 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2401. *FP - November, 2401 *FP - January, 2402 Earth Plots First Week Going out to a strip club, as promised, LEONARDO BASHIR is with his Uncle NRR’BT MADDIX and his grandfather CORBAN MADDIX. They get into the place, but Leo is a little timid, asking for some private time. He gets it with five girls and gets all their attention from his dancing and stretches. CORBAN and NRR’BT are shocked, thinking LEONARDO was really some sex god. Relaxing from her ordeal in the mUniverse and preparing for her birthday, ANNA-ALEENA THAY discusses plans with THAY-KORAN JATAR. They get into some serious conversations, however, about his role in the marriage and the Thay last name. Interested in a honeymoon, ZAHIR AL-KHALID speaks about it to LAUREN AL-KHALID citing that Morocco, where he brought them their own home, would be a good place to start! Second Week Now in the future, CATHASACH UNA is at his daughter’s wedding when KATAL DHAJA (who married November 28, 2401) confronts him about being away. She explains the kids are talking and aren’t sure why he insists on being gone. CATHASACH goes outside to cool off and MYLEE PIPER NEE MAWIZIKI-UNA asks him if everything is okay. He agrees it is and that he is going to be staying in the future. MYLEE then goes with SIDNEY PIPER and experiences her wedding night and first sexual experience (December 10, 2401). On Earth for Greenwood’s education initiative, JI’VARA MENKHA’NNI has a dream about being with the original DEVRIN MENKHA’NNI and not her current husband. DENORIAN THAY gets up in the morning and SAMANTHA THAY is still there since she is staying with them. He asks her some harsh questions but she is able to keep her cool which impresses him. Now on Earth, AVANDAR seeks out MORGAN ELBRUNNE but runs into VYLIN ELBRUNNE and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE first. SAJAN gets in on the action and there is a brief scruffle before Morgan comes out. Avandar and Morgan talk and she explains she saw him having sex with Seleia and was very hurt. Avandar isn’t sure what to do or think, only telling her he is interested in Morgan for after he breaks it off with Seleia – somehow. ANDRUS wants to know what they couple said and is mad when MORGAN says they are just riends. ANTHONY NORAD is at the al-Khalid estate when he speaks with ZAHIR AL-KHALID about joining the energy initiative by Greenwood. Tony flirts with LAUREN AL-KHALID when she comes in, which rubs Zahir the wrong way. SAJAN and GISELLE go to the beach together, riding horses and are able to see the side in the other they each try to hide. MINIYA EVEK is in the hospital after getting a successful invitro procedure done with MERIK EVEK in order to have a Cardassian/Cybelean male child. LAUREN and ZAHIR discuss her naivety about men and how she needs to be more careful about thinking they all mean well. INDRIA FROBISHER is looking for Tucker so she goes to the Elbrunne, running into MORGAN and MAXLY ELBRUNNE who fill her in on the latest gossip. Third Week Thinking on her discussion with ZAHIR AL-KHALID, LAUREN AL-KHALID decides to tell him about an experience she had with Benjamin, her brother that involved an uncomfortable sexual question. ZAHIR seeks out BENJAMIN WOLFE and talks to him about the incident and is reassured it was a onetime impulsive thing. LUKE UNA seeks out his father CATHASACH UNA and tells him to apply to the Energy Initiative started up by Greenwood, as well as encouraging him to date some more. In a meeting, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is told his wife LALI GREENWOOD is in labour but gets there too late. She is upset, but let’s that go as they welcome AMARA GREENWOOD to the family (December 15, 2401). Returning to her apartment, INDIRA FROBISHER is shocked when she finds ALEXIS DEVEREUX there. The intruder explains this is all a plot to get Kennedy and she is going to kill Indira. Indira tries to fight back but isn’t able to in her condition and is stabbed in the neck. KENNEDY FROBISHER returns to his quarters to find Indira bloody. He calls security and CORD DAVENPORT arrives. The scene looks badly for Kennedy and everyone is taken to the hospital. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is shocked when AVANDAR DEVRIX arrives to speak with CHRISTOPHER. She has a freak out and hits the Ambassador, which prompts Greenwood to ask more questions about her kidnapping and order help for his secretary. KENNEDY is waiting around the hospital with EBEN DORR when he is told CEDRIC FROBISHER was born prematurely (December 15, 2401) and both child and mother are at risk of dying. When Eben is called away for a code white, CORD arrives and explains Kennedy is the main suspect and he should run. ANNA later comes to her senses and offers an apology to AVANDAR for her actions. She explains she was in the mUniverse and his double is now dead – and the root of her problems. KENNEDY goes into hiding but surfaces at PATRICK REESE’s quarters convinced that a Founder was behind it. He isn’t sure, but offers to give him a shuttle to get out of Federation space and lay low. With Saharah in their care, KEIKO MUNROE and SHAWN MUNROE talk about having the grandchild there. They discuss James and his parenting methods and how they are going to handle this issue. CATHASACH is able to get a final interview with CHRISTOPHER about the Energy Initiative position, speaking with him about why he is the best man for it, despite his connections to some of the higher ups. SAHARAH MUNROE is moping around at the Munroe residence when HIROSAM MUNROE tries to lighten up the mood. He pokes fun at her, finding out why she is there and then invites her to a rugby game. MYLEE PIPER sees her father for the first time after her wedding and bothers CATHASACH to start getting into the dating scene as well. REESE seeks out ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and SAMANTHA THAY is there to over hear about the situation with Kennedy. Andrus agrees to go to the apartment when able to and to look for evidence. SAHARAH arrives to the rugby game and leaves HIROSAM when she spots a Cardassian player. She introduces herself to DARON LETHO-EVEK and the two quickly move to a homerun ;) Fourth Week Going over to her old family home, LAUREN AL-KHALID has some daddy-daughter time with CATHASACH UNA and talks about her marriage, the baby, Luke and Mylee getting the Hawaii house. At the hospital, NERYS LIU and HAYDEN LIU are there to visit with Indira and pay respects. They are able to see how lucky they are, as well as see their nephew Cedric. SIDNEY PIPER is feeling that sex between him and wife MYLEE PIPER isn’t as great as it could be and inquires about it, only to be shot down. SIDNEY then seeks out a therapist and is told to talk about his concerns. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD finishes his interviews for the Energy Initiative and consults with ZAHIR AL-KHALID, both of them deciding that Una is the best. BENJAMIN WOLFE is given an official meeting with ZAHIR about the Education Initiative and they discuss the Romulan schools via his connection to the First Daughter. CHRISTOPHER finally has a brief meeting with CATHASACH and tells him he has to job and his first assignment is to interview for interns. ZAHIR has a lunch with THAY-KORAN JATAR for his birthday and asks him a favour – to take some professional pictures of his family in exchange for money so he can get a new bracelet for Anna. SIDNEY is ready to talk about sex with MYLEE but finds it difficult. He gets some information out of her, and they plan a honeymoon. For their anniversary, SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE have a party at Barbara’s home inviting MERIK EVEK, DARON LETHO-EVEK and MINIYA EVEK to name a few. When SAHARAH MUNROE runs into Daron, they find out about their relations and his parents. Going into a room, they start to make out, but Shawn catches them. Daron gets confrontational but leaves after Merik threatens him. KEIKO is settled down enough to call JAMES MUNROE and tells him about Saharah/Daron. This sets him off and he tells her about Daron’s partents Dayin/Raylon and their horrible sexual relationship with Cydja when they were younger. James tells Keiko to arrange an abortion. JASMINE DORR is at the hospital when she runs into old boyfriend AIDEN GRAZIER. They catch up briefly and have lunch together with Jodelle. KEIKO has a conversation with SAHARAH about her behaviour, finding her bedroom all torn up. Saharah asks for an abortion and shows she is really upset about the father just abandoning her. SAJAN DEVRIX decides it would be fun to sneak out and solicits GISELLE SAVOI into going with him to a big fair in California. Cardassia Plots First Week At the residence of his lover, BENIO SAREX finds himself enjoying the children there when CORAT DAMAR, JR arrives and asks him about possibly having some of their own. Benio is on board is Etti is okay with it too. For their anniversary, LANA BERN and MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) agree to be nice and have a threesome with CELAR BERN who is very very happy with his wives coming together (pun intended?). CORAT DAMAR is at CJ DAMAR’s home visiting with the family when he confronts BENIO about his relationship with CJ. The Legate let’s it slip about him and Benio, but CJ assumes he is kidding. Second Week Deciding it was better to be honest, BENIO SAREX confesses to CORAT DAMAR JR that he has had a sexual relationship with CJ’s father. CJ is shocked, not sure what to think and has a fit, but eventually calms down since the relationship happened before he was even born. Together again, ANI DAMAR and BRY VENIK have some fun in the summer house when he explains to her he wants to try anal. She hesitantly agrees and they are able to try it, albeit quickly, before they both may be leaving on internships. Fourth Week On Kron, YORKIN DAMAR is at a press release party for the Kronman movie and MIRIANA MALIK sees him drunk on the HV giving an interview. She arrives, getting jealous of the women and brings him home. He has smoked and had a lot to drink so he is vulgar with her, but manages to be sweet enough to get some lovin’! JEVRIN VENIK and MAYANA SAREX are able to go out for New Years and she asks him if she could move in with him. He agrees to ask his parents. ANI DAMAR is out with BRY VENIK and she has learned she is now pregnant with his child, but when she is able to tell him, he announces that he was accepted into his internship in the Badlands. TOREL DAMAR and NESHA TAKIL are out in a drug induced party frenzy for New Years and have some fun on a big sling shot to being in 2402! Mirror Universe Plots Second Week Wishing to have a back up plan should anything happen to Emissary Nassir, mBENJAMIN WOLFE goes to ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and arranges to have a secret alliance with him. He offers supplies from Romulus and mZETERI INDUS as a trade. Third Week In ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN)’S soom, mZERETI INDUS is there waiting to tend to him at the end of the day. He explains that she isn’t mMargi and never will be, so she shouldn’t get too comfortable being his main woman/servant. Fourth Week Betazoid Plots Second Week Hoping to get some advice, AVANDAR DEVRIX seeks out ANNALISE SAVOI and speaks with her about his position in the first house and Seleia. Annalise doesn’t like Seleia or her mother since Seena Laun won the PM elections after Annalise dropped out. Avandar explains about his illness and Annalise attempts to help. ANNALISE visits with AVANDAR and brings to him a plan to help ease his mind of his own troubles. She offers that her daughter Giselle Savoi get betrothed to his nephew Sajan Devrix. Avandar agrees and offers to chaperone a trip with the two together. AVANDAR brings this idea to SELEIA and makes it seem like he can’t leave his position. Seleia offers to stay behind and look after his official duties while he leaves to Earth. SAJAN DEVRIX and GISELLE SAVOI meet on the shuttle en route to Earth. Giselle likes AVANDAR better when Sajan shows he is a bad-boy. Third Week Filling in for Avandar, SELEIA LAUN is making herself at home as a temporary leader of the First House. ANNALISE SAVOI is having none of it and the two ladies exchange some thinly veiled insults. Fourth Week Romulan Plots First Week Second Week Third Week Fourth Week Extra First Week Second Week Third Week Fourth Week #12 December, 2401 #12 December, 2401 #12 December, 2401